


don't have to explain

by cant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant/pseuds/cant
Summary: felix is a lucky man





	don't have to explain

Felix hadn’t even been paying attention. Maybe he should have been, because the next thing he knew Ophelia was standing and storming off in a rage, too fast for him to follow immediately, towards his car.

Felix turned to his best friend, one of his favourite people in the whole world, the one person besides his girlfriend that he turned to whenever he felt like wanted to die (more often than not), and pushed him against the wall with murder in his eyes.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Felix hissed, seeing red. “I told you she was sensitive.”

“I didn’t mean it,” his best friend of god knew how many years grumbled. “She overreacted.” 

Felix didn’t know what to say for a moment, anger clouding his judgement as he stared incredulously at this idiot. How could he just brush it off like that? When Ophelia was hurt, Felix hurt too, and he had been sure Maxie had known that. “Listen, that woman means more to me than my life.” 

Max didn’t look impressed by that. “Can’t mean that much to you, then.” 

That gave Felix pause. For a long, agonising second, he stared at Maxim, trying to figure out a way to shut him back down. “You know what I meant,” he said eventually, quietly, though Max’s uncanny ability to cut right through layers and layers of a person had taken him right off guard. 

Max didn’t seem to waver. As much as Felix loved the guy, sometimes he was too much. He wanted to punch the dull, jaded lights out of him, but something about Maxie always kept him coming back. “Felix, just go, I’m cool. I’m sorry.”

Without another word, just a little push into the wall, an empty threat, Felix turned and stalked out of the cafe, long strides taking him towards his car. 

 

Ophelia was shaking and smoking in the passenger’s side, tear streaks on her cheeks, staring at the ground in front of the car. When Felix approached the open window, she only had one thing to say: “Maxim’s really a dick, huh?” 

Felix sighed, searching for the words to say as he leaned on the window and reached out to take her cigarette. Maxim’s words never had this much of an effect on him - not least because the boy never told Felix anything he tried to hide. Everything cutting Max said about him, Felix knew, and so when it was said aloud, no matter how bitchy or scathing, he just accepted it. 

Ophelia was different. She was a lot stronger, and though she might not be as good an actor as Felix, the fronts she put up were a lot harder to break. When they were broken, it was painful to watch. 

“Yeah,” he said after a thoughtful drag. “Just how he is, though. He’s always been like that.” 

“Why do you like him?” she asked, turning to look at him with red eyes. “He’s even worse to you.” 

Felix shrugged. He and Maxim had always been friends. Max fitted in with his self-deprecation, and they’d just clicked - he appreciated the guy’s bluntness, and Max appreciated having a friend who listened to him when he was down. They just fit together. “Good at handjobs.” 

“Shut up,” Ophelia grumbled, though she smiled a little. “Really. He’s so fucking rude.” 

“That’s why I like him,” Felix said, musing that for a minute. “I don’t know. You like me. Don’t have to explain.” 

Ophelia took a moment to stare at a point in the distance. She sighed, and it came out shaky and tired. 

Felix stayed still, watching her carefully - she’d been there every time he had a lapse in happiness, every time, times he wouldn’t ever even dare call Max. Ophelia was special to him, and he was kicking himself that he didn’t know what to do to comfort her. 

She spoke eventually, her voice quivering. “Do you like him more than- than you...” 

Felix’s anxious brain finished that for her, and it broke his heart - though not that much, because it was an unfounded assumption, and of _course_ it wasn’t true. “What? More than I like you? Hilarious.”  
Ophelia turned to him again with a frown. “Tell me, Ferret boy.” 

Felix was no less astounded. “You... Really? You think I’d let him anywhere _near_ my ass hole? He’d just tell me it was ugly.” 

Ophelia was silent for a moment, looking at him with incredulity, before something cracked and she was laughing, and the feeling spread through Felix like warm soup on a cold day. “You- you’re such an idiot,” she giggled, and before he knew it she was crying again. “You’re so stupid.”

Felix bit his lip, confused. “I’m... I’m lost.”

“I love you so much,” she cried, both hands gripping the dashboard. “You’re so stupid. I hate it when he’s mean to you. It hurts me. You deserve so much better.” 

With a little twinge of worry, Felix tossed the filter to the side. “That’s why I got you. You’re special to me. I love you.” 

She didn’t stop crying, only got more concerningly frantic. “I just- I just think of every time you- every time you come to me and you’re... I just hate to see him put you down, because he’s so fucking mean.” 

Bewildered, Felix reached into the car and pulled her head closer, just enough that he could kiss her on the cheek. “I’m sorry he said that.” 

“Is he?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Fucking dick,” she muttered, seeming to feel better for a kiss. Felix was already wondering if she’d let him go down on her later, just to make up for it. She ran her hands through her hair, coming to terms with it. “Okay. Weirdly makes me feel better. He’s just a dick.”

“See?” Felix said, a little less worried now she seemed less upset. “When I met him he did the same thing to me, but then I realised he was just a terrible person. I don’t know why, but it made me feel better.” 

He knew exactly why, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t about to tell Ophelia that he liked someone around to put him in his true place, right down with the scum of the world. 

She smiled again. “Okay. I’m okay. I love you, okay? Sorry I freaked out.” 

“’S okay,” Felix grinned. “I nearly punched him.” 

“You did?” 

“Nearly. Couldn’t ruin that face any more than it already is.” 

“Shut up,” she giggled. “C’mon, let’s go home. I need a bath.” 

Felix hesitated for a moment, something like want in his face. “C- I-” 

She smirked at him. “Yes, you can join me if you want. Come on.”


End file.
